Harry Potter fiction
by Garyoldmanue
Summary: Lois Turner, une jeune sorcière de 17 ans va entrer pour la première fois dans l'école la plus célèbre et renommée de toute l'histoire de la magie Je vous invite à suivre son histoire
1. Prologue

_**Les personnages sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, appartiennent bien évidement à JK Rowling **_

_Lois vit en Irlande avec ses parents, Gary Turner (sorcier de sang pur) et Lily Turner (moldu). Elle fut scolarisée comme toute les sorcières de son âge dans une école de sorcellerie du nom de Bridgecrow à l'âge de ses 11 ans. Malheureusement, au cour de sa dernière année scolaire, l'école fut ravagée par les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré cette terrible tragédie, Lois ne baisse pas les bras et décide de partir en Grande-Bretagne terminer sa septième année dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_D'important pillages ont littéralement ensevelis le collège Poudlard dans la pénombre et la peur. Heureusement, le mal s'est assouvit, de nombreux partisans ont été écroués. L'école s'est à présent reconstruite et à retrouvé toute sa magie d'autrefois._

_Une seconde vie s'offre au château et à ses résidents._

_Notre trio semble bien décidé à entamer leur ultime année avec l'espoir d'obtenir leur A.S.P.I.C._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_De son coté, Lois va pouvoir, elle aussi, débuter sa première et sa dernière année au sein de Poudlard. Une toute nouvelle vie l'attend. Un nouveau pays, une nouvelle école, de nouveaux professeurs, de nouveaux amis..._

**_Comment va t-elle adopter ce revirement dans sa vie ?_**

**_C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir au plut vite..._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lois Turner**

L'air éreinté, le regard à l'affût, Lois scrutait les environs, sa valise traînant derrière elle, à la recherche d'un agent de gare. Cela faisait une demi-heure que la jeune femme tournait en rond dans l'immense gare de King's Cross. La précieuse lettre d'admission au collège Poudlard qu'elle tenait fermement à la main, semblait lui être d'aucune utilité pour le moment. Cependant, elle s'arrêta un instant puis relu le précieux courrier. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur un morceau de phrase ; « à votre arrivé à la gare, il vous faudra prendre la voie numéro 9 ¾ » Celle-ci cru d'abord à une hallucination de sa part. Mais elle ne rêvait pas. Décourager et profondément agacée par la situation, celle-ci se rua sur la première personne venue :

**\- Excusez-moi ? Désolez de vous importuner mais je suis un peu perdu et …**

L'homme qu'elle importuna, l'interrompit nette en répliquant :

**\- Pas le temps désolé, je suis extrêmement pressé !**

Ce dernier disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. La colère de la jeune femme était à son comble. _Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si pressés ? _Se demanda-t-elle. Après avoir bousculé inconsciemment une passante qui passait par là, Lois aperçu enfin la personne qu'elle cherchait. L'agent se trouvait tout juste au bord des nombreux quais qui longeaient la gare.

A bout de souffle la jeune femme déclara :

**\- Bonjour Monsieur, vous savez que ça fait un bon moment que je vous cherche ? Bref, voilà je voulais savoir ou se trouvait la voie numéro 9 ¾ s'il vous plaît ?**

Le visage de son interlocuteur se crispa férocement. Lois semblait avoir compris la raison de son étrange réaction.

**\- C'est vrai, je dois reconnaître que c'est un peu étrange comme numéro de quai mais c'est bien pourtant ce qu'il…**

**\- Foutez-moi le camp ! J'espère que vous serez la dernière à me faire cette stupide plaisanterie ! Mais qu'Est-ce qu'ils me veulent à la fin ? Ils sont tous fous ces jeunes…..**

Ce dernier continuait de maugréer des paroles incompréhensibles tout en clopinant lourdement sur son chemin.

_Voilà une superbe journée qui commence, _marmonna-t-elle. A bout de nerf et épuisé, la jeune sorcière s'assit un instant sur l'un des bancs encore vide qui faisait l'angle entre le quai numéro 9 et 10. A cet instant, elle pensait à ses parents, à son pays natal qu'était l'Irlande. Son ancienne école lui manquait aussi. Mais Lois était forte, il était hors de question pour elle de baisser les bras. Elle ne devait pas rater son train. Ce train qui l'emmènera sur le chemin de la réussite, c'était du moins ce qu'elle espérait. D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ? Prise de panique Lois chercha du regard la grosse horloge ornant les hauts murs de brique. Les aiguilles affichaient 10 h 50. Il ne lui restait plus que 10 minutes pour trouver le lieu de sa destination qui paraissait inexistante. Pourtant au même instant, Lois entendit quelque chose qui lui fit totalement oublier son désarroi. La voix d'une femme aux cheveux roux, qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, se dirigeait en direction du fameux quai numéro 9 ¾ :

**\- Ils auraient tout de même pus nous attendre avant de traverser. Arthur ? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fabrique, dépêche-toi !**

Lois se précipita maladroitement vers cette femme qui s'avérer être son dernier espoir

**\- Excusez-moi ! Bonjour, pardonnez-moi de vous importuner mais je cherche…**

**\- … le numéro 9 ¾ ?**

Cette dernière semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées :

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'y conduire tout de suite. Mais dit moi, tu n'a pas l'âge d'être en première année, comment se fait-il que tu ne connaisse pas le chemin ?**

**\- Oh, en faites c'est une longue histoire.**

Après avoir raconté son récit, la petite femme aux cheveux roux pris un air désolé et dévasté :

**\- Je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé à ton école. Il s'est passé tellement de choses terribles ces derniers temps. Je suis réellement désolé. Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de la rebâtir ?**

**\- Si, mais cela risque de prendre des années et vous comprenez je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps.**

**\- Oui, je comprends.**

**\- On devrait se dépêcher chérie, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.**

L'homme qui les rejoint avait lui aussi les cheveux roux :

**\- Mince tu as raison. Viens par-là euh…**

**\- Lois, Je m'appelle Lois.**

**\- Très bien Lois, donne-moi la main et laisses toi guider d'accord ? Si tu as peur, tu peux fermer les yeux. Tu es prête ?**

**\- Attendez. On ne va tout de même pas traverser ce mur ?**

**\- Bien sûr que si. Fais-moi confiance. A trois, un, deux, trois !**

Malgré la gentillesse de la petite femme rousse, Lois ne put s'empêcher de la trouver complètement folle. Comment pouvait-on traverser un mur sans le heurter de plein fouet ? Même si Lois était une sorcière, jamais au cours de sa vie l'occasion de traverser un mur ne s'était présenté. La sensation était pour le moins surprenante. C'était comme si l'on marchait à travers un courant d'air. C'était en tout cas ce que Lois avait ressentis à cet instant.

**\- Tu voies, ce n'était pas si terrible.**

Avait-elle répliquait d'un ton calme et rassurant

**\- Je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre aide, comment puis-je vous remercier ?**

**\- Allons, ne sois pas ridicule. Nous n'allons tout de même pas te laisser là. Au fait, je suis Molly Weasley et voici Arthur mon mari. Nos enfants étudient aussi à Poudlard, vous allez certainement vous croiser.**

**\- Et bien Lois tu devrais y aller maintenant, il ne faut pas rater ton train. Nous avons été ravi de faire ta connaissance. A bientôt**

**\- Bonne chance Lois !**

Derrière un épais nuage de fumée, une longue locomotive à vapeur rouge apparue sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme. C'était un spectacle comme elle n'en avait encore jamais vu. A sa droite on pouvait lire sur un écriteau '' Poudlard Express, quai 9 ¾ '' L'aventure pouvait maintenant commencer. Remplie d'excitations, Lois accouru en direction du train rouge qui l'attendait. Seulement, une horde d'élève de cinquième année bloquait le passage pour y accéder. Impatiente, la jeune sorcière s'exclama :

**\- Dite ! Ça vous dérangerez de bouger un peu ? J'aimerais passer, merci.**

Trop préoccupaient par leur conversation, ces derniers ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

Lois crue qu'elle allait exploser. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler de si important ?

La jeune femme s'exclama de nouveau en haussant le ton cette fois :

**\- Excusez-moi ! Il me semble de vous avoir demandé de vous écarter de là, car au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, vous gêner le passage.**

Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, répliqua :

**\- Désolé, on ne t'avait pas vu. Dit moi, puisque tu es là, ça te dirait de faire partie d'un club ? Tu es nouvelle on dirait, je ne t'avais encore jamais vu.**

**\- C'est une longue histoire. C'est quoi cette histoire de club ?**

Un grand garçon maigre aux cheveux ébouriffés, repris :

**\- En fait, on a eu l'idée de créer un club de fans, pour honorer la victoire de Harry Potter contre Tu-Sait-Qui.**

**\- Oui, il nous a tous sauvé, c'est un héros ! Vive le survivant !**

Deux autres filles à l'allure déplacé portaient une banderole ou l'on pouvait lire '' Vive le survivant'', entourée d'un cœur géant. Lois n'en cru pas ses yeux :

**\- C'est du grand délire votre truc. Veuillez m'excuser mais, il faut que j'y aille, merci.**

Ahurie par le comportement purement puéril et démesuré par les jeunes gens, Lois n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête; s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ces ''surexcités''.

A l'intérieur ce n'était guère différent. C'était la houle dans les compartiments. On pouvait voir des élèves, surtout des filles, vagabonder un peu partout dans le wagon. D'autres qui ne cessaient glousser sans arrêt. Qu'Est-ce que ces filles pouvaient-elles bien mijoter ? Lois commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici. Avec un effort considérable, celle-ci pue enfin se frayer un chemin jusqu'à un compartiment encore vide. Mais cela ne dura pas car au même moment ou Lois s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du compartiment, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns portant des lunettes, se réfugia aussitôt à l'intérieur de la pièce. Offusquée par le comportement pour le moins, étrange du jeune homme, celle-ci y entra à son tour pour l'interroger :

**\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? On dirait que tu cherches à fuir quelque un.**

Exténué, ce dernier pris soin de refermer la porte avant de répliquer :

**\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Pardon pour cette soudaine arrivé mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Ce qui m'agace le plus dans cette histoire c'est d'avoir perdu Ron et Hermione. Mais où sont-ils passés ?**

Le jeune sorcier à lunettes scrutait au travers de la porte vitré, la moindre apparition de ses deux acolytes. Lois regardait soucieusement les faits et gestes de ce dernier :

**\- Dis moi, je peux peut être faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?**

Le jeune brun décolla son regard de la vitre embuée par l'essoufflement de sa respiration :

**\- Non, merci, je vais me débrouiller tout seul.**

Lois croisa les bras d'un geste désabusé :

**\- Fait comme tu veux, c'est ton problème après tout.**

La jeune femme profita de ranger tranquillement ses affaires avant de s'asseoir confortablement. Lois avait grand besoin d'un peu de repos, le voyage jusqu'au pays, l'avait tellement fatiguée. Elle n'était pas beaucoup habituée à partir ainsi, dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore :

**\- On se demande bien qui est le plus fatigué des deux. Au fait, je m'appelle Lois Turner et toi ?**

\- Assis en face de son interlocutrice, le jeune brun répondit :

**\- Tu devrais savoir qui je suis, tout le monde ne cesse de crier mon nom depuis que je suis entrée dans ce train.**

La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant avant de répliquer :

**\- Alors c'est toi Harry Potter ?**

Il acquiesça.

**\- Alors ça explique le comportement totalement déluré de ses filles qui gloussaient dans les compartiments. C'est elles que tu fuyais. Tout ça est pathétique. C'est marrant, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.**

Ce dernier paraissait quelque peu agacé par les paroles de la jeune femme.

Au même instant, le train siffla l'heure de son départ. Le wagon était parait à partir. Une cascade de fumée de vapeur s'éleva une seconde fois avant de démarrer :

**\- Il n'est pas en avance, ça lui arrive souvent de partir en retard ? Il est déjà 11 h 5 passé.**

**\- A vrai dire, c'est bien la première fois.**

Reprit-il d'un air préoccupé.

**\- T'en fais pas, c'est pas si grave. Alors, c'est comment Poudlard ?**

**\- Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu auparavant. D'où Est-ce que tu viens ?**

Au même instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dans un glissement. Deux individus apparus. L'un était une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés avec un chat orange dans les bras, le second était un garçon roux portant un pull d'une couleur verte saillante :

**\- Par merlin, on t'as enfin trouvé !**

S'exclama le rouquin

**\- Heureusement, tout le monde a repris son calme dans les couloirs. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça dégénèrerait ainsi. On est vraiment désolé Harry.**

Répliqua la jeune sorcière.

Avant que Harry puisse répondre, les deux jeunes gens s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Lois les saluèrent poliment dans un sourire que lui rendus les deux intéressés :

**\- Tu es nouvelle on dirait et pourtant tu n'es sûrement pas en première année, qu'Est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici Ron Weasley.**

**\- Attendez une minute, tu ne serais pas le fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley ?**

Surpris par la question plutôt inhabituelle de cette dernière, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux repris :

**\- Comment tu sais ça ?**

Lois ne plus s'empêcher de rire à la vue de la stupeur du rouquin :

**\- J'ai croisé tes parents à la gare, d'ailleurs, je dois dire que je leur doit une fière chandelle car sans eux je ne serais peut-être pas ici. Je m'appelle Lois Turner et je viens d'Irlande. J'ai décidé de venir ici en Angleterre pour finir ma dernière année car malheureusement, mon école a été disons'' lourdement accidentée ''. J'ai eu de la chance d'être acceptée à Poudlard.**

Touchée par ses paroles, Hermione s'assit prêt d'elle afin de la rassurer :

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé par ce qui est arrivé. Notre école aussi a subi de nombreux dégâts. Heureusement, le ministère de la magie est très vite intervenu pour tenter de rebâtir brique par brique ce qui a été détruit.**

**\- Et ça a marché ! La réouverture de l'école à fait sensation ! Tout le monde en parle dans les journaux. C'est une pure folie !**

S'exclama Ron

**\- Peut-être Ron mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde ! Lois n'a pas eu cette chance comme bien d'autre encore.**

En voyant l'indignation d'Hermione, Lois repris :

**\- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas bien grave Hermione. Enfin si ce qui est arrivé est tragique mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de victime. En tout cas personne n'est mort.**

**\- Laisse-moi rire, qu'Est-ce qui ta raconter ça ?**

Intervenu Harry

**\- Je l'ai lu dans un article récemment.**

**\- Et tu y comme cru?**

**\- Je ne comprends pas bien ou tu veux en venir. Tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi par hasard ?**

Malgré le ton houleux que la jeune femme avait pris, le survivant rétorqua de nouveau :

**\- Tu crois vraiment que Lord Voldemort aurait pris la peine d'envoyer ses fidèles serviteurs détruire une école sans y faire une seule victime ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible.**

Hermione préféra intervenir avant que Lois puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit :

**\- Écoutez-vous deux, tout ce qui importe pour l'instant c'est que Lois puisse entamer sa septième année au château. Concernant cette histoire, tous comme Lois, savent que ces horribles évènements ont touchés de nombreuses victimes innocentes. C'est malheureux à dire mais c'était le prix à payer pour obtenir enfin la paix.**

Les tensions entre les deux adolescents s'étaient finalement apaisées au cour du trajet. Le Poudlard Express avançait furtivement à travers la pluie qui s'abattait sur les rails, tel des martellements d'eaux s'écrasant sur le sol d'acier que suivait le wagon. A quelques minutes de là, le long train rouge à vapeur arrivera à destination de Poudlard une nouvelle fois encore.


End file.
